1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a mobile terminal and a wearable device, which are capable of transmitting and receiving data each other when they are located within a reference distance, and a system having the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Meanwhile, in accordance with still further embodiments, a mobile terminal may be configured as a device which is wearable on a human body. Such devices go beyond the usual technique of a user grasping the mobile terminal using his or her hand. Examples of the wearable device include a smart watch, a smart glass, a head mounted display (HMD), and the like. Such wearable device is not independently used but operate in cooperation with a mobile terminal. For example, when a message is received in the mobile terminal, notification information informing of the message reception is output on the wearable device as well as the mobile terminal. To stop the output of the notification information, a user has to apply a separate input with respect to each of the mobile terminal and the wearable device, which is inconvenient.